wayfinderfandomcom-20200213-history
A Rude Awakening
by Julia Sub. Played at Advanced Camp 2007. Overview A group of kids from Theodore Geisel High School get invited to a party, and the hosts bring them into the Dream Realm. Much screaming and questing. Teaser “So, you’re really going through with this?” “Yes, I think they can learn a lot from this.” “Even if hundreds of them die, it will still help them? They might not even remember when they wake up!” “Your second guessing me?” “Hardly, just checking you.” “Nice way to put it.” “Thanks, you know how hard it is to speak around you? The newer babies are so scared they can hardly stop from flying away when they see you” “Unfortunately, that is one of the few things I do not know…” “Get on that, it’s really getting serious.” “I’ll keep it in mind.” “So... You want to get them to sleep now? “Wait, let them have some fun. They are all her friends; some will join her later. They should be happy while they can.” The teenaged boy sat down on a fluffy chair: “Some of them will be scared senseless… I don’t know if that woman will want them there.” “She knows she needs help and don’t worry… I’m sending in some… motivation.” “That low, huh?” “Well, when you’ve been around for as long as I have this whole pattern gets very boring. This will liven it up a bit.” “So glad your using the world to entertain yourself. Sort of makes those crazy depressed people sound sane.” “Surely that isn’t sarcasm?” “Like you said, boss, gotta shake it up every once in a while.” “Things will certainly be shaken up but I trust that they will get it done. It won’t take too much courage. Not like it used to.” “Nothing’s like it used to be.” “That’s for sure and now more than ever.” Gabriel tucked his horn away and peeked his head into the room filled with guests: “Gabriella!” He called, “DAD wants you.” Flow Things that happened. What Really Happened Pretty much the same thing. Cast Actors *Scarlett - Whitney Stewart * - Lizzie Neiman *Nick Tannis - Bret Lehne * - Victor Shugart *Allison Fellini - Chiara Harrison Lambe Techies *Jim Hawkin - David Gottsegen *Rose - Penny Weber Wangsters * - Jack Covell * - Elan Kwiecinski * - Innis Lawrence * - Judson Packard * - Josh Smith * - Alessandro Nardi * - Justin Klare Thomas * - Joanna Rose Marino Goths *Connor Glumm - Nick Feder *Lady Heather - Hillary Milton *Charlotte - Taylor Fisher *Raven Darksoul - Jesse Riemer * - Greg Schram *Anjelica Fellini - Ruby Lavin Nerds *Nathan Mockingbird - Ben Schwartz *Issac --- - Joe Graff * - Colin O'Brien * - James Lavin Good Dreams *Blue Moon - Flynn Jones *Willie the Operatic Whale - Brennan Lee Mulligan Flying Pigs *Snowball - Emma Clazing *Wilbur - Michael Joseph Grant, V *Twiggy - Trine Boode-Petersen Unicorns * - Billy Girand * - Julia Martin Bad Dreams *The Grudge - Hanna Langstein *Fear of Darkness - Jonathan Hunt * - Isabelle Louge * - Molly Ostertag * - Dylan Scott Injuries *Nick Feder got KNOCKED OUT! Hardcore. Category:Games